Fuses, which are commonly used as electrical circuit protection devices, provide electrical connections between sources of electrical power and circuit components that are to be protected. Upon the occurrence of a specified fault condition in a circuit, such as an overcurrent condition, a fusible element can melt, or otherwise separate, to interrupt current flow in the circuit path. Protected portions of the circuit are thereby electrically isolated and damage to such portions may be prevented or at least mitigated.
One known issue with existing fuses is that the current may arc across the fusible element during a clearing time, which may result in additional damage to the downstream circuit components. In addition, such arcing prevents fuses from obtaining significantly higher safety ratings.
Thus, a need exists for an improved fuse that prevents or minimizes arcing. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.